Sakura Blossoms
by heresyaddict
Summary: The residents of this ocean side district of Tokyo are flourishing with their work but two young girls soon find that their friendship, through this festival, could mean so much more.


_**Title**__: Sakura Blossoms  
__**Chapters**__: Chapter 1/1  
__**Author**__: kavkigurl  
__**Genre**__: Romance, fluff  
__**Warnings**__: Language, attempted fluffy fluff And yuri  
__**Rating**__: PG-13  
__**Pairings/Characters**__: CrystalxHori  
__**Synopsis**__: Spring is the most beloved time of year for lovers or even soon to be lovers. The sakura blossoms have bloomed and the festival is not far off. The residents of this ocean side district of Tokyo are flourishing with their work but two young girls soon find that their friendship, through this festival, could mean so much more.  
__**Comments**__: I am not very good at fluff but this is a dedication to my friend Holli. She was feeling down in the dumps so I decided to write this for her. This is a one shot so enjoy!_

_**{ Dedicated to Holli, you got no idea how much I love and appreciate your support! Get well soon. 3}**_

—_-_

Spring was here and the sakura trees were in blossom ontop of Angel Hill casting their beautiful pink tinted petals across the small rural ocean side district of Azumano, Tokyo, Japan. Birds flitted through the gorgeous pale blue morning sky as the streets were already busy with residents setting up decorations for the town wide celebration of the cherry blossom tree.

" Did you know that the sakura blossom represents a long lasting friendship and also love?"

Blonde hair swished in the soft wind that had shifted the blossoms onto the grounds of the high school campus. Azumano private school was a small but prestige school that the resident students of Azumano district attended. There were two seperate campuses for students.

The elementary campus which was near the park and the secondary campus, which contained the high school and middle school sections was located near the coastal side of the small town. Blue eyes lifted up towards the sky as the sakura blossoms seemed to float across the air with some magical spell.

"Cryschan, you look like you're caught in another day dream." spoke a red haired, stark blue eyed girl. She wore the normal Azumano uniform but had her own style to wearing it, meaning she added a few things to match her personality here and there, things like her necklace which was a pair of silver crescent moons with a full moon between them and her silver feather earrings that reflected a rainbow of transluscent colors.

Her voice caught the attention of the younger female as the others pale almost translucent blue eyes trailed towards the taller female.

" Sorry Horichan… The blossoms are just mezmerizing this time of year." the younger spoke with a soft blush that touched her cheeks. Her style was complete opposite the red head, she had silky smooth pale blonde hair with almost transluscent blue eyes and her clothing was neat with a bit of outgoing added to the mix when Hori had pinned the silver wing broach onto crystals uniform saying that it ' made the uniform look less plain and more like her (crystal)' the younger had also added colored ribbon to her hair to make it stand out a bit.

Hori stared at the blonde girl, they had known each other sense middle school and now that they were seniors with graduation not too far away they had grown closer. The red head felt her cheeks heat up but shook her head instantly to clear her thoughts.

Sure she wanted her friend to be happy and not look so sullen all the time but did she really feel THAT deeply for the younger female. Crystal smiled as she moved to stand up brushing her skirt off as she looked to Hori," can you believe we are graduating this year?" she questioned towards her friend as she reached out linking her arm with the olders arm and giggled.

" it really is hard to believe.. But i'm glad we're graduating together."

The two seniors smiled at each other before the bellrrung signaling that classes had ended. Crystal smiled," ne ne, Horichan will you meet me by the angel sakura blossom tree on the top of angel hill tonight at the festival?" the younger questioned towards the older with a small shy blush blossoming onto her cheeks.

Hori thought for a moment," sure." she offered a smile towards the younger. Crystal smiled," okay." she smiled and moved over giving her friend a hug," i'll see you tonight." she said as she dashed off.

That night the moon shown glorious above the glistening sakura trees. The blonde haired senior awaited her friend, she was dressed in a beautiful white-pink kimono with blossom petals along the fabric. A pink obi was tied around her waist the keep the frabic from falling open. She turned as she heard her name called, the bell around her neck jingled in a merry manner as a smile crawled across her full pink glossed lips.

"i'm sooo sorry i'm late!"

The red headed senior did her best to jog up the hill on her dark colored kimono with ravens dancing across it. Her red hair was pulled back to curl about her shoulders with a pig tail style. The blonde smiled giving the other time to get up the hill.

" ne horichan… I asked you out here cause.. Well i wanted to tell you something."

Hori tilted her head a bit," okay. What did you want to tell me?" she questioned and after the words left her mouth she felt a sense of doom swell up inside her. The blonde sighed as she looked down.

" i don't want to be friends anymore.."

Stark blue eyes widened," eh? What do you mean crys?" the older questioned confused as hurt seemed to mix within the dread and doom. The thoughts rushed through her head… Why wouldn't crys want to be friends anymore? Did she do something wrong? The thoughts swirled about her head until a few words hit her.

"Horichan…i..i love you.. More than a friend.. More than a sister.." the younger spoke with eyes downcast towards the dark night drenched grass below her sandles. Arms were immediately around the blonde after a few moments of silence.

"I love you too crystal… I think i always have." the red head blushed as they stood hugging each other. The smile that crossed the blonde face lit up the smile plastered on the olders lips.

The younger looked up," oh wow.. The blossoms are floating through the sky!" she giggled as she moved away from hori to catch some blossoms. The older observed her new counterpart," crys, have you ever seen cherry blossoms this close before?" she questioned.

"no…" came the soft answer from the blonde as she paused in step before arms encircled her body," well then lets make a promise." hori spoke softly. The two turned towards each other as tue moon glittered in the clear dark sky twinkling with stars. The blossoms seemed to glow shimmering pale pink light onto tue ground as the two stood pinkys crossed with the others.

" we'll come back to this spot.. Always. No matter what, okay? And we'll see the cherry blossoms each year."

"okay. Promise?"

"promise."

- the end-


End file.
